Fishing trip gone wrong!
by Kitty Bo
Summary: What happens when Sakura and Kero go fishing? And Kero catches a fish with his.... you have to read to find out.....Really funny! =^.^=


Hi! I'm Kitty Bo =^.^= And thnk-you for reading my fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS I wish I did but sadly...I'm just a little girl with my dreams and my stories and my merchendise...So please don't sue me!  
  
"FISHING! FISHING! FISHING!"  
  
cried Kero happily as he bounced up and down on Sakura's lap. Sakura was riding her bike to the pond. They were going to go on a picnic/fishing trip. Kero happily watched the sidewalks and roads that they passed on the way.  
  
"I'm gunna catch a whale of a fish!"  
  
cried Kero happily as he flew to the pond. Sakura happliy followed him holding a picinic basket and 2 fishing poles.  
  
"Kero...Do you even know how to fish?"  
  
asked Sakura.  
  
"Well of coarse I do!"  
  
exclaimed Kero. Sakura put her hands on her hips. There was no way he knew how.  
  
"Well...Ive seen the people do it on t.v ..."  
  
said Kero. Sakura nodded. Kero watched the fish swim by. One fish bit his little nose.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!! I'm being murdered! It's tearing off my nose!! Sakura help!!!!"  
  
cried Kero. Kero flew around, violently smacking the fish against any and every object that he got close to. Sakura sat on the ground laughing. Kero got mad at this so he smacked Sakura on the head with the fish. The fish flew off his nose and landed on the ground.  
  
"Your right...You do know how to catch fish."  
  
Said Sakura as she whiped the fish water off her head.  
  
"You never told me there were biteing fish in there!"  
  
said Kero as he put his hands on his hips. Sakura just giggled.  
  
"Well your supose to use a fishing rod."  
  
She said. Kero flew over to her and grabbed the rod. He then started sinking to the ground.  
  
"Sakura...A little help!?"  
  
said Kero as he struggled to keep himself in the air. Sakura just laughed again and walked up to Kero. She then grabbed the pole from him and set it on a couple of small stones.  
  
"That should hold it up pretty good for you."  
  
And with that said Sakura began to fish.  
  
"I got one!"  
  
cried Kero. Sakura rushed to his side and helped him reel it in. Sure enough Kero had caught something...But it wasn't a fish.  
  
"It's a shoe."  
  
said Sakura.  
  
"My very first Shoe-Fish!"  
  
said Kero happily.  
  
"Kero you can't possibley---."  
  
said Sakura as Kero inturrupted.  
  
"IT'S A SHOE-FISH!"  
  
He said angrily. Sakura nodded. Sakura then sat the shoe by the picinic basket. Kero's tale begane to slip into the water. A fish swam by and thought it looked good.  
  
"Yipeee!"  
  
cried Keros as he shot into the air. A huge fish was dangling from his tale. The fish was bigger then Kero! Sakura yanked the fish off Kero's butt and inspected it. Kero rubbed his behind. (****Hee hee it was soo huge that it got some of his butt with it's teeth! THAT'S GOTTA HURT!****)  
  
"I CAUGHT A WOPPER!"  
  
Cried Kero happily as he danced around. The fish was 4 feet long! Sakura tied the fish on to a blanket and after they had finished eating they went back home.  
  
"Guess what!"  
  
said Kero to Madison.  
  
"What Kero?"  
  
she asked.  
  
"I caught that fish!"  
  
he said proudly. Madison looked at the fish then gasped.  
  
"It's bigger then you!"  
  
she exclaimed.  
  
"Yupe!"  
  
he said happily.  
  
"And he caught it with his tail."  
  
said Sakura as she walked in her house. Madison laughed almost all the way home. Kero got mad at Sakura for saying how he caught it. But Sakura made him happy by giving him a small bag of candy.  
  
"WEEEEEE! ALL THESE GOODIES FOR ME!"  
  
said Kero happily as he ate them all up. That night Kero had gotten the runs.  
  
THE END!  
  
HOPE YOU LIKED IT! *smiles* And I made a humor one to! =^.^= See I can make funny fics! *sticks toung out at those who thought I couldn't* NOW WHO FEELS DUMB?! *dances around happily* Well I hope you liked this! And please read my CCS Diary Entrys and my other 2 stories! There rrrrrrreeeeeeaaaaaallllllllllllllyyyyyyyy good!!!! Well as always R+R and e-mail me at Kittybo100@yahoo.com and please im me at Kitty bo 100@aim.com Well I'll see ya! Bye! 


End file.
